CONFESSION!
by Dayu Singh
Summary: Again Dareya story...! nothing to describe the summary...plz have a look...! Based on episode : Shreya ka Shaitaan
**CONFESSION**

It was night. In a house a telephone was ringing again and again. A room door was opened and a man came outside and said " phone itni raat mai…..din mai toh kabhi phone ki ghanti bajti nhi….itni raat ko hume kon yaad kar raha hai…."meanwhile a lady also came out of the room.

Man : hello…kon…?

_ : …..

Man : haan-haan kahiye….

_ : …..

Man : lekin aap kon bol rahi hai…..

Meanwhile , the lady moves inside a room and started saying and shaking her daughter " beta…beta…beta…shreya beta utho…"

Her daughter woke up and said " kya hua maa sab thik toh hai na.." (in a sleepy voice)

SM : beta…tumhare liye landline pe phone aaya hai….baat karlo…

Shreya : landline pe..? (little bit confused )

Living room::

On call ::

Shreya : hello…

_ : …..

After an hour…

In a unknown place a white color car arrived and a lady came out of the car. She moves towards a PCO and saw some blood on telephone buttons. She moved inside and after sometimes she moved outside the PCO and said " lagta hai…vo bohot badi musibat mai hai vo…"

She turns and see a woman and said "divya"

Divya : shreya..(and hugged her)

Shreya : (see her hands) ye khoon…kya hua divya….batao na kya hua….ye khoon kaise nikla…

Divya : shreya…mai tumhe sab kuch bataongi….lekin phele tu mujhe kisi aise insane se milao….jispe tu pura….bharosa…kar sakti ho…

Shreya : haan lekin….bata toh sahi kya hua….

Divya : shreya plzz..

At daya house :

In his room, he was sleeping peacefully but suddenly someone rings the door bell and he woke up and said " itni raat ko kon ho sakta h…" and again the bell rings. He got up from his bed and moves toward the main door then opened it and shocked.

Daya : are shreya tum yaha….aur vo bhi itni raat ko (looking at the girl) aur ye kon hai tumhare sath mai…

Shreya : sir ye meri friend divya hai…

Daya : oh..andar aaona…

Trio moved inside and sat on sofa.

Shreya : sorry sir mene…aapko itni raat ko pareshan kiya…..

Daya : its ok…shreya…

Daya (to divya) : bolo divya kya baat hai….dekho ab tumhe ghabrane ki zarurt nhi hai…tum yaha par surakshit (safe) ho…..batao kya hua…

Dareya looked at eachother, daya give a signal to shreya through his eye.

Shreya (to divya) : divya daro mat…job hi hai…sab daya sir ko bata do….tum inpar pura bharosa (trust) kar sakti ho…

Then divya told the whole story.

Daya : toh ye baat hai….kal subh hum us jagah chale jayenge…..abhi bohot raat ho chuki hai….tum dono ko soo jana chahiye…..aur aaj raat tum mere ghar par hi soo jao thik hai…..

Shreya : sir iski kya zarurt thi…hum chale jayenge na…

Daya : nhi shreya…mai tumhe itni raat main hi jane dunga…

Shreya : par sir…

Daya : no means no…

Shreya : accha thik…

Daya : good girl….chalo aao mai tumhe room bata deta hun…..

Then trio moved inside the guest room.

Daya : agar kuch pareshani ho toh bula lena ok….

Shreya : hm..vase sir thank you…

Daya : thank you kis liye..?

Shreya : aap hamesha meri help karte ho kabhi bhi mana nhi karte….aap bohot aache sir…love you sir…(the last she said in a low voice but daya heard it)

Daya (shock) : ohhhh…..

Shreya (after realizing what she said to him) vo..vo..sorry sir…vo mai….( little embraced ) (cutted by daya )

Daya : are its ok…hota hai…kabhi kabhi aisa…..chalo ab soo jao….ok…

Shreya : ok…sir….

Daya moves towards kitchen for some water to drink.

In guest room::

Divya : shreya tu kab sooyegi…?

Shreya : ruk….mujhe bohot pyaas lagi hai….mai pani pekar aati hun…

Divya : thik hai…..

In kitchen ::

Daya take a jug with full of water.

Shreya is about to enter in the kitchen but….she collide with daya….and due to this both fall on floor…daya is on bottom shreya is on top and the jug's water spread over shreya…but she didn't pay any attention….because both are lost in eachother…..

 **BG MUSIC :::**

Tu Heer meri, tu jism mera  
Main Ranjha hoon – libaas tera (x2)

Ho yun qareeb tu  
Chhu loon main teri rooh  
Bin tere main hoon be-nishaan

Samander main, kinara tu  
Jo bikhru main, sahara tu

Samander main (samander main)  
Kinara tu (kinara tu)  
Jo bikhru main (jo bikhru main)  
Sahara tu (sahara tu)

Pehle thi bewajah  
Phir aake tu mila  
Khwabon ko zinda kar diya  
Apne wajood ka hissa bana diya  
Qatre ko dariya kar diya

Shirin hai tu, tu meri zubaan  
Farhad hoon main, alfaaz tera

Aa yun qareeb tu  
Chhu loon main teri rooh  
Bin tere main hoon be-nishaan

Samander main, kinara tu  
Jo bikhru main, sahara tu

Samander main (samander main)  
Kinara tu (kinara tu)  
Jo bikhru main (jo bikhru main)  
Sahara tu (sahara tu)

Sehra ki dhool thi  
Tune qubool ki  
Main aasmani ho gayi  
Jaagu na umr bhar  
Jo mere humsafar  
Baahon mein teri so gayi

Tu Laila hai nigaah meri  
Main Majnu hoon talaash teri

Ho yun qareeb tu  
Chhu loon main teri rooh  
Bin tere main hoon be-nishaan

Samander main, kinara tu  
Jo bikhru main, sahara tu

Samander main (samander main)  
Kinara tu (kinara tu)  
Jo bikhru main (jo bikhru main)  
Sahara tu (sahara tu)

after sometimes both came out of their own world…..both are blushing…there was silence in kitchen….finally daya broke it and said "shreya uthogi…ya ….puri raat aisehi soone ka irada hai…..?

shreya (blushed) :ohh..sorry…

then both stood up. But shreya saw a cockroach…and screamed at top of her voice and hugged daya…..daya was shocked by her reaction…..meanwhile the lights got off…..

daya (in concern and hesitate) : shh…shreya…tum chilayi kyu….kk..k..kya hua tumhe…..

shreya : sir vo cockroach…..mujhe cockroach se bohot dar lagta hai….(and hugged him more tightly and behave like a 5 years old girl…..

daya : o lord..!...accha tum yahi ruko mai check karke aata hun….ye light kaise chaligayi….

Shreya : nhi sir mai aapke paas hi rahungi….

Daya : but shreya agar main switch off ho gaya hai…toh use on karke aana padega….na….

Shreya : thik hai…but mai aapke sath aaoungi….

 **A/N : so….how is it…..? and sorry for spelling mistakes...**


End file.
